


Boyfriend Tax

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyfriend tax, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sorry Not Sorry, okay definite size kink, rhink, slight size kink, sometimes it's one thing that can inspire a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link likes Rhett's sweatshirt. It's big on him, comfy, and he can just wear the sweatshirt and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bless GMM #942. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought of this when Rhett was going over the "rules" of the girlfriend tax.

Rhett didn't expect this sight when he arrived home that evening.

Rhett should've expected it, because this was Link, and Link was always a bit of a tease, but still.

The sound of Rhett dropping his bag on the living room floor alerted Link of his presence. He looked up from his laptop with a seemingly innocent smile and a wave. “Hey, bo.” He turned his attention back to his screen.

Rhett didn't reply, but sucked in a quiet, low breath. His eyes roamed over Link's form. The smaller man was lying on his stomach across their dark blue couch, shapely thin legs bent and ankles crossed, his bare feet lightly kicking in the air. He was scrolling through Tumblr, his glasses lightly gleaming with the light from the screen. His lower lip was reddened and plump from worrying it between his teeth as he browsed.

Link was also wearing Rhett's cream-colored cactus print sweatshirt. And as Rhett's eyes traveled over the swell of Link's ass, he wasn't quite sure what else Link had on besides that. He licked his lips and took a step closer.

“Link,” Rhett started, voice low and a little raspy in the quiet of their home. “Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?”

It took Link a moment to answer, clear blue eyes glancing up at Rhett, feet paused in mid-kick. He looked as if he was in deep thought for a second, adjusting his glasses.

“Because...” Link hummed to himself, before offering another seemingly innocent smile at the larger man. “It's cold in here.” He shrugged and looked back at the screen.

Rhett decided to play along for the time being, coming closer until he was standing over Link, casting a shadow with his tall frame. The sudden absence of light made Link pause, then close his laptop with a quiet _click._ He rolled onto his back, knees bent as he tugged the sweatshirt down to cover more of his thighs, looking up at Rhett with a knowing grin.

Rhett lightly touched Link's ankle, stroking the skin there. His large hand went down to his toes, poking the tip of each one with his finger. He eventually danced his long digits up the tendons on the top of Link's foot, ghosting back over the ankle, and resting lightly on the small, muscled calf.

“You have your own sweatshirts. Remember the wolf one? That one fits you better. My sweatshirt is... well, really big on you.” Rhett finished the sentence with an eyebrow raise, a little smirk on his face as he wrapped his big hand around Link's leg, his fingers nearly meeting.

“Big” was an understatement. Link's hands were swallowed in the long sleeves of the sweatshirt, only the tips of his fingers poking out. The collar was loose on his frame, exposing part of his collar bone. The sweatshirt collected in folds near his hips, riding up a little from his earlier reposition, and exposing his upper thighs to Rhett's hazel green eyes.

“Yeah... I know.” Link blushed weakly, suddenly feeling smaller as Rhett began to touch his knee. He tried to focus on his words, and not the fact that Rhett was slowly working his way up his leg. “But I love how big it is on me.” Link lifted the collar up and brought it up to his nose, smelling it and closing his eyes. “And I missed you.”

“Baby, it's only been a few hours.” Rhett chuckles and lifts Link's leg up, kissing his knee. “Scooch up, come on now.”

Link blushed weakly but nodded, getting up to make room for Rhett. As Link tried to sit down, he felt long arms wrap around his middle and pull him into a denim-covered lap.

“Oh...” Link bit his lip, biting back a gasp and settling his legs on either side of Rhett's lap, body flush against the bearded man.

“Well, it's so comfy, too.” Link's smile suddenly turned cheeky as his eyes twinkled with mischief, wrapping his arms around Rhett's neck, touching the soft blonde hair he found there. “I can just wear this sweatshirt and nothing else-- _Oh_!”

Rhett grinned, his hands already finding their way up the sweatshirt and on Link's bottom; his pert, _naked_ bottom. “Nothin' else, huh? I figured as much, you kinky lil' thing. You like wearing my things, baby?” Rhett's voice dropped a little as he squeezed Link's ass, rubbing it in circles, massaging the warm, supple flesh in his hands. Link's thighs trembled on either side of him.

“Y-yes... I do.” Link tilted his head back and moaned quietly, exposing his neck. Rhett took this opportunity to dive in, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along the long expanse, sucking in the flesh, worrying it between his teeth. He scraped his blunt fingernails against Link's thighs, taking pleasure in the soft cries and desperate pleas coming from the beautiful man on his lap.

“You're so bad, Link. Taking my things without permission.” Underneath his words, Rhett was so turned on at the sight of Link in his clothing. A feeling of possessiveness came over him, suckling at the side of Link's neck and releasing the abused skin with a wet smack of his lips. Satisfied with the red marks littering his neck, he grabbed at Link's chin with one hand, while the other wandered over Link's hips, feeling the other man's warm skin.

“Do you touch yourself while wearing my things?”

Link moaned and nodded, wiggling in the embrace. “S-stop teasing me, come on baby, please...”

Rhett also moaned, grinding himself up, panting from the sound of Link's sharp cry as his naked erection was rubbed against the rough denim of Rhett's jeans. “I'll stop teasing you when you stop taking my clothes.”  
  
“But, Rhett...” Link panted out, managing a little grin as he leaned forward, fingers in Rhett's beard. He spoke against Rhett's lips, breath ghosting against breath, shaky anticipation building up between them.

“It's my shirt now, boyfriend tax and all that. You can't take it back.”

Rhett's eyebrow rose up at the unspoken challenge in those words and grinned.

It seemed like Link needed a little lesson in sharing.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rough fabric against the sensitive skin of his thighs was slowly driving Link out of his mind, and Rhett knew it. With a scorching look, he hefted up Link easily into his arms and quickly made his way to their bedroom. Link made the short journey difficult by stroking his chest, kissing and nipping at his ear, and legs locked around his waist. He would whisper dirty things into his ear that would further fuel Rhett's desire for the beautiful man. 

"Mmmm, what you gonna do about me takin' your sweatshirt? Gonna punish me, _Da_ _ddy_?" Link moaned wantonly in his ear, grinning even as he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. He shivered with desire as Rhett stared at him with opened lust, looking at his body up and down. He blushed and made a show of shyly tugging Rhett's sweatshirt down to cover his jutting exposed cock. Link licked his lips, writhing on the bed. "What are you gonna do to me, Daddy..."

Rhett exhaled sharply through his nose hearing Link talk, licking his lips. "You naughty, pretty little thing. You're gonna get it for stealing Daddy's clothes." His voice was low, dark and dangerous, and made Link want to just give in right then and there. When Rhett spoke like that, he would do anything the bigger man wanted.

But this was a game they liked to play, and Link knew the prize was better than any quick release. 

" _Please_..." Link moaned, curling his toes.

"None of that. Come here." Rhett grabbed Link by the ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed. "Turn over. On your knees. Now."

Link quickly rolled onto his stomach, on his hands and knees, and his sweatshirt slid down a little, exposing the cheeks of his ass slightly. He didn't know what to expect, but he was so hard, and desperate to touch himself.

"Daddy, can I--"

"Did I say on your _hands_ and knees?"

Link paused, turning his head around to look at his lover. "I-I... no, I guess not--"

"You don't ever listen, do you?" Rhett grabbed Link by the back of the neck, his fingers wrapping around almost completely. "I said, on your _fucking knees_." And with surprising force, he pushed Link face down into their plush mattress. As Link's hands flew out from under him, Rhett grabbed his wrists, holding them behind Link's back.

Link gasped, twisting his head to the side to breath, trying to rebalance himself as his hands were restrained. His chest was flush against the mattress, and he was shaking. "O-oh my goodness..." 

He was hard and turned on beyond all reason. With a blush and slight embarrassment, he felt wetness on the bed by his knees. His cock was leaking onto their sheets. Rhett's rough handling left the cute cactus print sweater riding high up on his chest, exposing his bare ass to the air, his cock heavy and hard between his legs. "Fuck..." 

"Mmmhm. We'll get to that later, baby." Rhett purred, stroking Link's hair tenderly, a sharp contrast to the previous handling. It was hard to see Link like this, literally; Rhett was about to burst out of his jeans. Seeing Link bent over and submissive never got old. He moved his hands away from Link's wrists, pleased to see them stay there obediently, and unbuttoned his jeans to relieve some pressure. 

"Now... you need to be taught a lesson." His eyes roamed over Link's pert little ass, inviting and there for him, and he resisted the urge to spread those cheeks apart and sink his dick deep inside the smaller man. His hand went to Link's backside, grinning as he heard a muffled moan. He rubbed and squeezed the flesh, and smacked it, watching it jiggle slightly.

Link whimpered, eyes half opened, cheek pressed to the pillow. Despite the slight stiffness in his shoulders, he kept his arms where Rhett moved them. "I'm sorry Daddy, please, please punish me so I can have your cock. I'm so hungry for it..." 

Rhett's cock twitched in his jeans, the thought of Link's wet lips stretched around his dick was tempting, but he restrained himself. He crawled onto the bed, and with both hands, spread Link's cheeks apart, exposing his small, twitching hole. He noted a wet trail of lube was already there. "Shit Link, have you been fingering yourself again?"

Link moaned, blushing a little as he felt Rhett's eyes on his most private of areas, shivering with need. He pushed his ass up into Rhett's large hands. "Y-yes, earlier... I missed you Daddy, I missed you and your big cock. My fingers aren't as good as you, but..."  He wiggled his ass invitingly, clenching and unclenching his hole. He longed to see the open desire on Rhett's face, but he felt his hands squeeze his cheeks, and heard the larger man groan.

"Mmmm, you little _slut_." Rhett ran a finger over the hole, watching it tighten, and Link yelped. "I should punish this sweet little hole of yours, teach you not to take my things." Rhett leaned forward, breathing heavily on the puckered rim, fingers fondling Link's heavy balls. "How many times did I catch you wearing somethin' of mine this week? 4?" 

Link thought dazedly back to the various items of clothing and figured that was probably right. Sleeping in Rhett's t-shirts, wearing his pajama pants, even trying on one of his new fedora hats and wearing it outside while he walked their dogs. He supposed it added up to quite a few times this week. 

"I think so... why? I can't stand waiting too much longer." Link bit his lip and shifted his hips slightly; his cock was starting to become almost painfully hard. He longed for Rhett to touch him. 

He didn't see Rhett grin, but he felt it against his ass. "4 it is." 

Link wasn't sure what he meant, but choked out a cry as he felt Rhett's tongue, lapping at his asshole. He pushed himself up against Rhett's face, and the bigger man obliged, completely covering Link's inviting rim with his mouth, wiggling his tongue inside as deep as it can go. Link's hips bucked and trembled, body on fire, and he felt like he can come from being eaten out alone. His hands flew to the bed to clutch at the sheets, twisting them in his fists.

"Ohhhh, oh _God_! Daddy!" Link moaned out loudly, his chest heaving against the bed as Rhett tongued him thoroughly.  Rhett moaned loudly and Link felt the vibrations deep inside. It drove him crazy.

It felt like forever before Rhett pulled away, and Link struggled not to beg for him for more. Rhett chuckled and looked at his work, his saliva now mixed with the lube and dripping out of Link's reddened hole.

"Easy, baby. Punishment first." With warning, He pushed his index finger deep inside Link with a single thrust, making Link moan out his name. He immediately began to work it in and out.

Link swallowed a cry that was about to come out as Rhett stroked his finger deep inside. Good God, his fingers were so _long_ , and thicker than Link's, and able to hit all the right spots dead on. He shouted with relief when finally, _finally_ , Rhett's free hand wrapped around his aching, dripping member. "Please, I-I don't know how much I can--" 

"You're going to shut up and take your punishment, you hear?" Rhett's southern accent was sharper, harder. Suddenly, he felt a restricting tightness near the base of his cock, and Rhett's hand moved away. With both insatiable lust and fear, he realized Rhett placed a cock ring on him. 

"N-no..." Link panted harshly, his full body shuddering when Rhett's finger ghosted over his prostrate. 

Rhett pulled his cock out of his unbuttoned jeans, giving himself a few strokes as he took in Link's form, cock ring nice and snug, and his inner walls clenching on his finger.

"For every time I caught you, we're going to count. Okay baby? This is one." Rhett sped up the pace of his finger fucking for a few seconds, before aiming his second finger. "Count how many fingers." 

"Nnngh, t-two..." Link moaned, high pitched and needy, as Rhett pushed in two fingers all the way to the hilt, immediately thrusting roughly. This punishment was new, he was used to spankings and riding crops but this? Fuck. 

Rhett moaned, wiggling his fingers inside his lover. He loved seeing Link reduced to this. "Yeah Link, your greedy little hole loves Daddy's fingers, right?" 

"I love Daddy's fingers..." Link was nearly drooling on the bed as fingers were slammed into him roughly, spreading his legs apart even wider, taking the punishment. "O-oh my God, your fingers are so long, nnnn... oh!" Link felt a third digit push insistently at his reddening rim, and he subconsciously moved away.

Rhett grinned and spanked Link's ass. "None of that now, come here and take it." He wrapped his arms around Link's hips and dragged him closer, spreading Link's legs wide apart with his well placed knee. "Count." His third finger rubbed at the rim, pushing and prodding at the pulsing entrance. 

"A-ahhh, three... !" Link shouted Rhett's name, feeling the third finger slip in with the other two. "Daddy, I feel so _full_ , oh my God... please fuck me, please..." He actually did scream this time as Rhett began to move his fingers, burying them all the way to the knuckle and keeping them there, barely moving in and out of his ass, but thrusting viciously into his now sweaty body. Rhett's shirt, now forgotten, was pushed all the way up to his clavicles, bunching around his upper chest. 

"Pretty baby..." Rhett licked his lips at the sight of Link's body. "We're almost done and then you get what you need, okay?" 

Almost? Link began to breath harder, fear and anticipation kicking in. He already felt so full, Rhett's fingers were huge, and...

A fourth finger, Rhett's pinky, teased his puckered rim.

"F-fuck..." Link moaned in a heated mix of pleasure and pain.  The finger worked at his stretched out rim, easing its way in, and Link had no choice but to take it.

Rhett's throat went dry at the sight of 4 of his fingers sinking into the now stretched hole of the beautiful man on his head. "Yeah, you look so hot like this, so good to me, that's right...." He used encouraging words, slowly inching his fingers deeper and deeper, stopping time to time to wiggle them, tickling Link's abused passage. He experimentally twisted his fingers, and it earned him a beautiful scream out of Link. 

"A-ahhh, _shit_..." Link's ass moved of its own volition, and he whimpered out a pathetic sounding "four" as they brushed his prostrate.

Rhett's pupils were blown as he slowly fucked Link with his fingers, the sight nearly making him come right there. He couldn't last much longer and neither could Link. When he thrusted particularly hard, Link sobbed out Rhett's name. 

"I-I can't take it anymore! Fuck me! Please, please, n-need your cock, put it in me, Daddy..." He sobbed in pleasure, the ring becoming painful around his swollen dick. He needed to come, now.

Suddenly, the fingers left him, and he felt wide open, gaping and exposed. Rhett leaned back and looked at the well used hole with hunger, hastily yanking his jeans down, not even bothering to take them fully off. He pumped his cock a few times with a low groan and rubbed himself all over Link's ass, smearing pre-cum on the smooth skin.

"I'm going to fuck your ass until you forget your own name. I'm going to empty my load into you, make it drip out of you."Rhett growled, lining his thick cock up with Link's inviting hole. 

" _Boyfriend Tax_." Rhett grinned and slid his cock all the way inside, hands on Link's hips and bottoming out within the first thrust, and Link _screamed._

Link was out of his mind with pleasure as Rhett finally began to fuck him with his cock. Curved and ribbed perfectly, stimulating his already abused hole. He felt used, like a toy purely for Rhett's pleasure, and he whimpered. "Daddy...!"  His body rocked under Rhett with the rough fucking, struggling weakly, knowing that would fuel Rhett's passion.

"Take my cock like a good whore for daddy, yeah?" Rhett groaned out and pounded away at the tight wet heat, dick twitching inside. "God, you're so pretty, I don't mind if you wear my clothes so long as you let me fuck you whenever I want. I love you so much, honey." 

"I-I love you, Daddy..." Link was at his breaking point. He needed release so badly. "Daddy, can I..." 

"Yes baby. You took punishment so well."  Still buried in Link, he turned him so he was laying flat on his back, resuming his thrusting, now at a brutal pace. He shakily reached for Link's cock and took off the ring. Without even being touched, Link came. He cried out Rhett's name, moaning and writhing under him as he was slammed into over and over, his cum spurting out and covering his chest. Rhett didn't slow down his pounding, throwing Link's shaking legs over his shoulders, changing the angle. Link cried out with every thrust, cock still leaking his cum as he was thoroughly fucked. 

"So beautiful, I love when you come, so good... you feel amazing," Rhett panted, chasing his own orgasm as he slammed into Link's spent body roughly. "You're so fucking hot, Link..."

Link was in a haze, body overstimulated and mind foggy with pleasure as Rhett used his body. He loved when Rhett fucked him like an animal, he would probably come again if they kept this up. He felt Rhett slam into him one more time, hard, and a wet warmth pooled deep inside of him. Blushing and moaning, he felt like Rhett was so deep inside him that he can feel him in his stomach. 

"God, yes..." Rhett groaned, continue to thrust through his orgasm, releasing his load into Link. Finally, he collapsed on top of Link, careful of his weight and they both panted in the aftermath of their passion. "Fuck..." 

Link's body twitched with post-orgasm spasms, whimpering when Rhett finally slid out. They both looked down at his abused hole, Rhett's cum oozing out. Link whimpered at the sight, feeling a little dirty and marked completely by the man above him. "Daddy, your cum is leaking out of my hole..."

"Yes it is, baby." Rhett panted a little, swiping some up with his fingers and pushing his collected essence against Link's mouth, grinning when a long pink tongue licked at them lazily, cleaning his fingers of his spunk. Link made eye contact with Rhett, blue eyes lit with passion as he sucked the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. “That's what you get for taking my things.”

Link made a mental note to steal Rhett's bird shirt, next.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long omg. I put it away for a while, got caught up in writing other things, and now here we are. I hope it was worth the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. Let me know here or on my tumblr if you guys want a part 2 to this, I'm up in the air about it!


End file.
